


Avenger And Thorn

by AnaisBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Sarcasm, Sass, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaisBlack/pseuds/AnaisBlack
Summary: the government is hunting down Bucky Barnes for his crimes as the winter soldier. what if the avengers's efforts are in vain. So Nick Fury decides to ask the help of an old friend. And quite the friend she is , the smartest person in the wold, but what surprises the avengers most is her ability to melt the heart of the winter soldier. i do not own the avengers (sobs)only the OCs and most of Plot(ON HIATUS)I've got the same story in fanfiction . net as well under the same title , my author name there is 'Camlan' if you want to check it out





	1. Chapter 1

**so here it is , my first story. well the intro of sorts to my first story**

**enjoy :) i do not own Marvel :'(**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

in this story the avengers are forming some sort of alliance with a bunch of scientists working at Thorn Labs but it won't happen right away. I'm adding a lot of OCs so i thought i'll introducethe major ones.

we've got:

\- Anaïs Black ( founder of Thorn Tower )

\- Alexandra Vetrov

\- Park Min-Yu

\- Elizabeth Colt

\- Rajesh Koothrappali

\- Sheldon Cooper

and well Thorn labs is this huge tower on a private artificial isle close to Manhattan and connected to it by a bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! my first real chapter yeyy  
> (fingers crossed)

Tony Stark was sitting on his desk working on some new suit , he's been locked up in his lab for a few days now barely sleeping or eating. a month ago he and Pepper broke up with him , he couldn't really blame her for it , it wasn't her fault but it wasn't his either even though he's always been worried he'll screw things up (others thought that as well ). he could honestly say that the break up was sorta mutual , they both realized they couldn't be together anymore and as much as it hurt them both they had to admit that love simply left them.

Right now he was trying to forget everything by downing himself in work, that worked pretty well until his phone started ringing , Tony looked at the caller ID, groaned and answered

_ Caller is busy at the moment please leave a message after the beep , beeeeeeeeeeeep.

\- I'm not amused Stark, replied Nick Fury.

\- Worth the shot, so what can i do for you my one-eyed friend ?

\- Tomorrow at 9 a.m i want you at the world council HQ, got it ?

\- at 9 a.m ? That's like the middle of the night ! whyyyy?

\- stop your whining, it was an order from the minister of defense.

\- do i absolutely have to come?

\- Yes and don't you dare be late.

the director hang up leaving Tony frowning , a couple of minutes later Steve Rogers walked into the lab along with Bucky Barnes , Tony turned around , he wasn't surprised to see Steve , they spent a lot of time together since Tony was able to convince him to come live at the Tower and to be honest he was glad to see Steve though he'll never admit that. But he was a little surprised to see Bucky even though the former assassin agreed to live at the Tower as well , after a lot of nagging from Steve, he never really saw him.

\- captain , tin-man good-morning.

\- it's noon tony , said Steve.

\- that's my morning.

while the captain was smiling and seemed happy to see his friend , the winter soldier took a seat far from stark and kept a blank face.

Tony took a look at Bucky and rolled his eyes

\- sulking as usual I see , well Steve as much as I hate bringing down that walking on sunshine attitude you've had ever since you found your metal handed buddy , you realize that while the other avengers and Nick are turning a blind eye on his presence that won't last.

Bucky remained unmoved while Rogers sighted and asked

\- you think they'll do something about it ?

\- well , none of us will turn against you. besides the fact the our tender hearts won't handle trying to harm you my boy scout, but also because you and grumpy there are kinda scary.

\- Har har …then what are you worried about?

\- think Steve! One way or another the government will find out that he's here and didn't disappear into the wind like we made it look like and they will take action.

At that Bucky gave a sharp look at Stark and spoke for the first time

-why?

\- Merlin's pants he talks! Said tony dramatically bringing his hands to cover his mouth, well... because let's face you are a former HYDRA agent.

Steve opened his mouth to reply but Tony raised his hand and cut in

-yeah yeah, I know he was brain-washed but I highly doubt the government will care.

-you could be wrong, they might understand.

\- Don't be naïve, they'll won't listen they won't care; they'll just hunt him trust me on this.

\- I'm right here you know, don't talk as if I'm not, replied the soldier with a cold deep and deadly voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

\- Sorry Tin-man, said Tony with a smirk, your best friend is naïve and the government won't listen and they won't care, they'll just hunt you down. Happy ? I can't talk to two people at once , I might be a genius but I still can't replicate myself.

Steve ignored them and was in deep thought trying to figure out what he should do if Tony turned out to be right.

\- don't space out on me cap, there's no use giving yourself a headache, we'll cross that bridge in time, I'll think of something.

Steve will never admit it but he was quite touched when Tony included himself, he wasn't expecting Tony to get more involved than he already have. He knew that Tony was only supporting Bucky for his sake, after all Barnes killed stark's parents and that's not something one simply forgives or forgets brainwashed or not.

\- so what brings you two down my lab? I know it's not the science.

\- It's Fury, do you know why he wants us to meet the world council ?

\- he already called you? and no, also we're not meeting the world's council, those are the world's leaders , we'll probably just meet a representative or two.

\- what's the world's council ? asked Bucky looking at Steve.

But it was Tony who answered

\- god! sometimes I forget the two of you are from a different time, anyway look here I'm about to give you a history lesson so pay attention. Some years ago the council was formed as a way to stop the war and to prevent future ones , there will never really be peace, too many criminals , terrorists and politicians for that, but I'm sure you noticed that the middle east is pretty calm these days , that's because the world's council created some sort of agreement between the parties , sharing the land , seizing fire and all that , there are still soldiers being sent there but now they're not there to fight as much as to keep an eye on everyone since tension still runs high and probably always will. But hey no more killing and massacres and crap so that's a win right? Well if you really look into it wasn't the goodness of people's hearts or the selfless politicians that ended the war , it was more of a very powerful party who finally realized that the butchering of innocent people isn't the way to solve conflicts and that someone may or may not have threatened a bunch of leaders and rulers to end things and come up with a compromise.

\- One person did that? Asked Steve shocked.

\- Yeah I know , right? And it's not exactly public record so you didn't hear it from me. Back to our history lesson, later on , well actually around the same time as fear that the council could go corrupt , another force was created , the world's supreme court , not exactly the like the one with judges , it has 7 members called court senators whose identities are a secret only known to very very very few and they hold THE utmost power ,on rare occasions they reunite and discuss some issue or another and vote on it then make the decision or give the order. After the HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D fiasco it was the world council that did the investigating and tried to uncover the HYDRA agents within the government and it was the supreme court that decided to trust our word , didn't you think it was odd that we didn't face any trials or at the very least some investigating and no one questioned our statement that we don't know where Barnes is ?

\- I never really thought about it.

\- I have more than once thought that the supreme court is on our side , because one thing for sure... they know everything. including that we lied about winter boy and yet they they gave the order to stop the manhunt , they even erased the Sokovia Accords and they gave us our status back. if it weren't for them most of us will be behind bars.

\- So then why are you worried about the government ? it seems to me that the supreme court is supporting all of us including Bucky.

\- for the same reason , they didn't simply exonerate Barnes (which is something they can do by the way). they are smart enough to know that not everyone in the government is a boy scout who respect the rules and blah blah blah. come on S.H.I.E.L.D had Hydra spies and it was supposed to be a government agency.

\- they're protecting me? asked Barnes in a low voice

\- Yep!

Bucky tried not to show his surprise and confusion after all these were complete strangers , they had no reason to believe in his innocence or to protect him.

\- sir , director Fury is at the door and wishes to see you. Announced JARVIS interrupting Bucky's train of thought.

-oh! Great , a visit and a phone call on the same day. the world better be ending, let him in.

The door opened up and the Director came in wearing his usual black leather outfit , he nodded at Rogers , barely glanced at Barnes and turned to Tony

-we need to talk about tomorrow's meeting.

-what's there to talk about? you already called, I'll show up at 10 a.m pretend to listen and then go home.

-you'll be there on time , it's important. I'm here because I just got a call , we're meeting with a man called Joseph Martins he is representing the world council and apparently he and Homeland's director know about Barnes but it's just the two of them and they assured me that they will make no trouble. Stark I need you to find everything you can about those two. If there is anything that should indicate otherwise inform me directly.

Fury then turned to Bucky and added

-they want you there as well Sargent. So be there.

At that he turned and left without waiting for a response

\- such a nice simple humble man that one is ,commented Stark sarcastically, and people say I'm bossy.

\- how on earth did they found out about you? Asked Steve addressing his best friend

Bucky shrugged slightly and didn't move a single face muscle

\- you know , you've got a really good poker face tin-man.

* * *

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter , tell me what you think. this is my first fic so critics are appreciated and useful !**

**I'll post a new chapter as soon as possible, not sure when but it will be during this week.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the avengers and my main Ocs will mean soon enough but right now I'm laying the foundation to the story  
> don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good evening everyone well there you go another chapter  
> things are starting to move along !

The avengers were walking through a narrow, moonlit lane. The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of imposing wrought-iron gates barring their way. They stood there for a second before the gates opened on their own giving way to the avengers; they walked straight through on dark green grass with the yew hedges muffling the sound of their footsteps. A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as they sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it. The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. They halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Natasha turned the bronze handle. The drawing room had 2 silent men occupying it , sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Both the men were in their fifties, one was an Asian with high cheekbones and thick grey hair. The other was in a black suit and had very little hair. They lifted their heads then the door opened and the avengers came in

\- Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming I'm Director Park and this here is agent Joseph Martins.

\- Good evening, replied director fury while the others simply nodded, do you mind explaining the change of location?

\- We apologize for the inconvenience, responded agent Martins, but we thought it would be better if no knew about the meeting and there is just too many eyes at the council's HQ.

\- And what is this meeting about exactly? Asked Tony, what is so important that it requires the presence of the director of homeland and the best agent you've got? And by the way why an isolated old mysterious manor? It has a nice decor I'll give you that.

\- It's not for dramatic measures I assure you. It's simply a very private and secure location, couldn't find any better. Answered him Director Park.

\- You're afraid of being spied on? Asked the Russian spy.

\- Yes agent Romanoff, but first please take a seat it seems rather silly that you're all simply standing there.

The avengers did as they were told and took their seats.

\- So should we get on with it? Asked Steve Rogers.

\- Of course captain! Replied agent Martins, the reason we are taking such precautions is one of the reasons we asked to meet you. You see after the S.H.I.E.L.D fiasco there has been several investigations to figure out whether HYDRA had other spies among other government agencies.

At the mention of HYDRA, Bucky clenched his jaw while the others visibly tensed.

\- I'm guessing you found something, right? Asked Barton.

The director sighted and said

\- Unfortunately, we have reason to believe that HYDRA has double agents within homeland. Trouble is we don't know who are these agents... but we do have suspects.

\- And what's our role in all of this? asked Sam

\- We can't tip off HYDRA if we want a chance to catch those bastards and honestly there aren't many agents that I can trust at the moment. I was hoping you will be able to help finding the moles; spy on the suspects, do a little digging...

\- We'll do anything we can. Said Fury.

\- Thank you. Replied agent Martins visibly relieved.

The director then pulled a file from his briefcase and passed it to the captain who was seated next to him and said

\- These are the agents that we suspect so far, the investigation is still open. we'll share anything else we find.

\- There are other reasons that we're here? Asked Natasha

\- Yes and this one is a bit delicate... what do you know of Anaïs Black?

\- Quite a lot, unless you've been living under a rock, said Tony then he took a look at Steve and Bucky, orrrr frozen for decades…. Oh god did the two even heard of her?

\- No? said Steve hesitating.

Tony made a face as he was personally offended

\- What does this have to do with Anna? Asked Fury looking a bit agitated.

\- Wait wait wait, said Tony looking taken back, "Anna"? Why are you calling her Anna? Do you know her?have you met her?

\- Yes! simply responded Fury

\- WHAT? Tony looked betrayed, and you never thought of mentioning that? you could have introduced her to me ? you cold-heated backstabbing traitor.

The others looked amused by that , while Director Park smiled

\- I forgot that you know her as well , though you've met her long before I did , she was ten when you first met her, right ?

\- Yes ! I was an agent at the time and I was sent to her house to tell her that it was not okay to hack into NASA to look at a rocket's blueprints. Nick added with a small smile that surprised his teammates who never saw him do that before.

\- She hacked into NASA? when she was ten, murmured Tony looking in awe and a little love struck, she's awesome.

\- Anyway, cut Agent Martins,since some of you seem to be ignorant about her I'll elaborate. when she was 15 years old Miss Black created a security software called the private sector which is still to this day the best one there is. It's unbreakable, many agencies and governments are using it. I believe one of the reasons HYDRA sent her spies is that they haven't been able the hack into it to get their Intel. Miss Black is a downright genius. She made her fortune through that software, not that she asked much for it but the government though that a huge amount of money was a good motive to keep her on their side and not sell to the highest bidder which was kind of useless since she would never even think about that. She sold many copies to different protection and defense agencies from all over the world ; she was always very careful who to give it to since it can be changed to do more then just security. I guess she didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands which will be quite catastrophic. I guess that's the reason that she is still in control of the all the private sectors and she keeps monitoring them. I strongly believe That's why It still hasn't fallen into corruption and I doubt it ever will. She's a good person.

\- How can you be so sure? Someone with that much power can do a lot and it surely can change a person... even the best of them. Commented Natasha.

\- This woman has dedicated her life to better the world we are living in, responded director Park, and I personally know her. She is the kindest soul I have ever met. Ask your director if you'll like.

They all looked at fury who said

\- She can be trusted. Beside that is not all she has ever accomplished. A few years back when Doctor Colt discovered how to create anti-matter...

\- Create what? asked Steve looking very confused.

\- The world is created with matter, answered him Bruce, anti-matter is its opposite and it can simply cause anything built with matter ,which is everything and everyone on earth, to cease to exist . It can be used as an unstoppable weapon of destruction or as a source of great clean energy; a small amount of it could either destroy an entire city or power it.

\- Fortunately for all of us, added Stark, after Black made her fortune from the private sector she decided to fund 's research. She built Thorn Lab and that's where she helped create the anti-matter, you see making it required a special particle accelerator which is neither cheap nor easy to make. Anyway making anti-matter is not enough, since it is the opposite of matter it would destroy it by contact and since the entire world is made of matter , anti-matter is a delicate thing. Black was able to create canisters used to store it. It had some sort of repulsion mechanism that made sure the anti-matter floated in nothingness and never touching the surface. ahhh ...what I wouldn't give to see it or know how it works. Tony looked dreamy at this point

\- Anti-matter is a vital part of our lives now, said Director Park, contrary to popular believe which we enforced for obvious safety reasons , almost the entire world is power not by electricity but by anti-matter even cars, trains, buses, plans… are powered by it. Black was able to harvest the energy of the anti-matter and shape it in a different forms and into batteries making it completely safe to use. the fueling stations aren't charging vehicles with electric batteries like everyone thinks but with anti-matter ones. which are also the cities' energy source. that what's powering our light bulbs, ovens , TVs...

\- So that what the big building on the private isle outside Manhattan does? Asked Steve.

\- Among other things, Thorn Tower is a big research lab. Told him tony. only a couple of scientists work there. They achieved many things: the clean and endless source of water, the anti-matter, the HOPE device whose physics gives even me a headache.

\- The HOPE device? Seriously, that's what they called it? acquired Steve

\- Don't mock the HOPE cap , that thing was built by Black herself which had an altered version of the anti-matter that targeted and destroyed a specific type of particles.

\- Which were?

\- Polluted ones , it destroyed pollution. So don't mock it old man. that device actually destroyed the biggest threat to the earth's life expectancy.

\- From what I hear at the moment they're trying to find a cure for cancer. Said Clint

At that director Park had a smug smile

\- Yeah! One of their doctors, Min-Yu is conducting the research and she's pretty close.

\- You seem quite proud. Observed Natasha

\- I am, Min-Yu is my daughter.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, shook her head and asked

\- What is it about Black anyway that you wanted to discuss?

\- Well , she has created many things beside the canisters and the private sector. A few years ago she created an Artificial Intelligence but unlike Ultron this one isn't at a risk to go homicidal. When Black built it she thought of that possibility so she programmed the A.I with morals for a lack of a better word, she wrote an algorithm that included the code of conduct of it. Unbreakable principles of sorts. She made sure that Alice, that's the name of the A.I, won't risk becoming a genocide maniac.

But Tony didn't seem to have heard any of that , he seemed petrified even though Steve kept nudging him with his elbow. Park seem to have realize that and looked at him

\- Something wrong Mr. Stark?

\- Min-Yu is your daughter? He muttered after a few seconds of staring and then his voice elevated. THE greatest neuroscientist there is , one of the best surgeons that ever walked the earth? That Park Min-Yu ?

\- The one and only. Responded Park with a smile.

\- Well you may want to introduce her to Bruce ; he's a huge fan of hers.

Bruce looked embarrassed and Natasha had sly smile on her face.

\- Going back to our initial conversation, cut in Agent Martins, we think that HYDRA might be targeting Miss Black. With all the information she has , all that she can do; she'll be an asset for them.

Tony and Steve frowned and Fury was absolutely enraged, he tried to compose himself and asked

\- Are you sure?

\- Not really, it's just a theory at the moment. Said Park looking stern. But we have to be careful, you know very that they targeted her before and we don't want what happened 6 years to repeat itself.

\- What happened 6 years ago? asked Clint curious

\- HYDRA kidnapped her. Said Fury

at that the avengers looked very stern and sever.

\- Mr. Barnes, asked Park addressing Bucky directly for the first time , is it possible for HYDRA to brainwash her? do they still have the capacity to do so?

Bucky scrutinized him for a long minute then said in a rough voice

\- Yes.

Park sighted then said

\- Thorn Tower is impossible to break in , but knowing her, Black won't just stay there on lock down. And despite her A.I , her robots which are quite fearsome to say the least she is not safe. Robots ,not matter how advanced, can't think like humans. And that's what I need from you! Protect her, think like Hydra, predict their movements and their plans. Keep her safe no matter what the cost; you cannot let HYDRA take her. Even if you have to lay down you lives .

While the others let those words sink in, Natasha asked

\- You think they'll try to brainwash her?

\- Well I told you they kidnapped her before, replied Park saddened, and they had her for 8 months before she managed to escape, they wanted information from her and they wanted her to use her skills for them. But she wouldn't, all their methods failed. They would have realized by now that torture won't convince her to help them and so I think they'll forget the Intel since brainwashing erase you memories but it doesn't erase her skills and I think that's what they want.

At the mention of torture even the impenetrable Natasha looked sympathetic and after a few moments of silence , Fury opened his mouth

\- You realize she will completely refuse having a body guard by her side, and I won't be the one to talk to her about it.

\- Are you scared of the little woman? asked tony with a mocking smile

\- Shut it Stark, she's worse than you sometimes.

\- Oh, Nick i didn't think you knew someone worse then me.

\- She won't accept , added Fury ignoring Tony, the second she hears about HYDRA she'll just say that she'll handle it on her own and she surely won't let anyone protect her and get in the line of fire

\- You just accept the protection Job and I'll handle Black. Said Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I know that in the summary it says it's a story about the government hunting down Bucky but that will come a little later   
> anyway , tell me what you think  
> I hope you like it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment I have 8 chapters that are already written so there won't a long waiting period between updates since it's just a matter of publishing them but after that it will take time , not too long I hope I'm dedicated to this story though any update past chapter 8 will happen in June since I have exams before that and I'll be quite busy

Face claim:

 

 

  

Anaïs Black: Liza Soberano

now in the story she'll have black hair and dark green eyes

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Alexandra Vetrov : Emanuela De Paula

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Park Min-yu: Nana Im Jin-Ah

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Elizabeth Colt: Amanda Abbington

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Sheldon cooper: Jim Parsons

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Rajesh Koothrappali: Kunal Nayyar


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first peek at our nerds yeayy !!!

_ Here we go chapter 5! _

* * *

 

* * *

Min-Yu walked into Anna's water villa bedroom looking quite exasperated, she approached the bed and started shaking her

\- Wake up sleepy head! Come on! It's already 8 A.M

\- Hmmmmm! Was all he answer she got from a blanket covered mass

\- We're supposed to be…on…a…vocation. Min-Yu was now struggling to get the blanket off her

Anna poked her head out and glared at her

\- Exactly, it's a freaking vocation so let me SLEEP!

Min-Yu sighted and walked away, thinking that she gave up Anna drifted back to dream land.

A few minutes later, she woke up with a jolt gasping and screaming

\- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

The now soaked engineer was giving Min-Yu the death glare of doom, but her friend was indifferent holding a new empty bucket

\- You're what's wrong with me, get up and change. We're hitting the beach.

Groaning and mumbling about bossy jerks Anna left her comfy bed with a sight and headed to the bathroom.

Min-Yu left the bedroom and walked into the ocean overlooking balcony where Elizabeth, Alexandra, Rajesh and a sulking Sheldon were already waiting for them, the last one looking as displeased as Anna.

\- She woke up yet? asked Alexandra

\- Yeah! After giving me a look promising a slow painful death.

\- I understand her feelings! whispered Sheldon.

\- Of course you do ( huffs) , I know the two of you didn't want to come but a little time off work is good for you. Told him Alex in a quiet slow voice as if speaking to a child

\- Says who? I can't believe you made me take my days off!

\- I know! I'm a horrible person.

A few minutes later Anna joined them wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

\- That's not a beach outfit. Commented Elizabeth with a thick British accent

\- Shut it Liz. Let's go and get this over with

\- I don't understand how you're not enjoying this. We're in the Maldives for heavens' sake!

\- I didn't realize that! Cried out Anna dramatically clasping her hands to her cheeks in a perfect imitation to Van Gogh's screaming man. Well that's changes everything doesn't it?

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ignored her

\- How about we make everyone happy, I stay here with Anna and... I don't care what you people do.

\- Absolutely not Sheldon! We're going to the freaking beach, put on our swim suits , enjoy the sun and the water and if we meet some hot boys… flirt a little. Responded Min-Yu with a smile flicking her hair then she looked very stern, you guys better not ruin this for me I need a date for the tonight's party!

Raj winced knowing what she'll put them through if she doesn't get her way.

Ten minutes later they arrived to their destination. Liz and Min-Yu lay down enjoying the sun and trying to get a tan, Alex went swimming with Raj while Sheldon and Anna were dosing off under a palm tree.

* * *

In the meantime Natasha and Steve ,using fake identities, took a plane to the Maldives heading to Baros Island. After some negotiating director Park and Fury decided that watching over Anna secretly and from afar is the best plan. Natasha had the feeling they were simply avoiding a confrontation.

They settled in the water villa next to Anna's, Natasha looked around in appreciation

\- If this is where we'll be staying for the next week , I don't mind this mission anymore.

Steve looked puzzled "I didn't know you didn't want to do it .You volunteered"

\- Just indulging my curiosity. But I'm used to either Intel collecting or assassination missions not this.

\- Well then just consider it a holiday.

\- Doubt it will be one, we're protecting from a Hydra threat remember?

The captain nodded looking grave.

They followed our scientists to the beach and remained within close range disguised as a newly married couple on their honeymoon so not to attract attention.

Alex glanced at them for a moment, got out of the water then went to Anna and whispered a few words to her.

That seemed to have woken Anna from her nap , after Alex left again , she took out her phone started typing away super fast and then send a text to fury

_**I'm going to kill you Nick! -Anna** _

_**Mind telling me why? -Fury** _

_**I got Alice to take a closer look at the "newly married couple". I'll give it to you, you did a pretty good job hiding their identities but I'm still going to kill you. -Anna** _

**_It was director Park's idea -Fury_ **

**_And yet it's your agents I'm looking at -Anna_ **

* * *

In a living room at stark tower, fury and the rest of the avengers were hovering over the Hydra suspects' files

Seeing Nick looking at his phone then sighting, tony asked :"what's wrong?".

\- I'm a dead man walking.

\- Well you could use some skin care and a better wardrobe but you don't look that bad

Fury glared at him and went back to his file.

* * *

* * *

_ That's the end of this chapter. I wanted to introduce the new characters. Next chapter we'll have the first meeting between our scientists and the avengers. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only posted 2 chapters on the same day 'cause the previous one is just a face claim introduction  
> so it's only this once , sorry folks! hope you like this update , tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning folks :) it's a new chapter woohoo !!!

Nick Fury sighted and texted Rogers that the cover was blown and to simply stick closer to Black from now on.

\- Well, that will make things easier at least! Said Steve

Natasha simply raised a questioning eyebrow at him

\- Fury says our cover is blown.

\- What do we do now?

\- We bring the doctors in and tell them why we're here. Keeping an eye on them will be more practical if we're not doing it from a distance.

\- Our mission is to keep an eye on Black, not all of them.

\- Well, they're here as well. They could be in danger simply because they're in the way.

Natasha shrugged but nodded

\- Alright, should we go to them now?

\- Don't see why not.

They were about to get up when they saw Anna raising from her spot.

Elizabeth looked at her and asked

\- Where are off to?

\- Closest place that says food, I'm starving.

\- We had breakfast an hour ago!

\- Oh, Liz, is it really necessary to caption the obvious?

\- you're impossible!

\- And we're back to the obvious.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue at her, Anna simply ignored her but saw Alex staring at her with a frown but Anna simply winked and gave her a sly smile and turned around not noticing Alex face palming.

She kept walking with the two avengers on her tail until she stopped and walked to a nice looking tea parlor; a waiter rushed to her side and greeted her with a polite smile that she returned.

\- Good morning to you too , a table for three please.

He guided her to a table by a window and that had three plush armchairs around it. She tensed a bit but kept a poker face when she felt several eyes on her. She hated when people did that, she wasn't bling or oblivious so she knew she was quite the looker but come ON! They could try to be a bit more discrete and polite!

She sat down and looked where the captain and the black widow were standing and gestured with a nod to the two vacant seats beside her.

Natasha was the first to respond to the invitation and Steve followed looking a bit lost.

When they took their seats , Steve was weary of her reaction at being spied on , he knew that _he_ wouldn't have liked it but he was confused and surprised when he saw her giving both of them an honest smile and extended her hands to them

\- Captain, agent Romanoff. It's an honor to meet you, though I had hoped it would be under better circumstances.

He shook her hands with a smile while Natasha did the same but with her usual blank face.

\- Honor is all mine Miss Black

He was about to add something but the Russian cut in

\- How did you know about us?

\- If I didn't have the means to know I'm being watched, I'll be long dead agent. Though I'll give it to you, it took my best radar to uncover you. Haven't needed that one in a long time.

\- Why did you drag us here? The beach would have been a better location to talk; it's far crowdier then this place.

Anna was about to answer when a waiter came

\- Good morning ladies and gentleman, what can I get for you ?

\- I'll have the vanilla and coffee ice-cream. Responded Anna

\- Same for both us. Added Natasha wanting the waiter to just leave

She then turned to face Anna again and raised an eyebrow demanding an answer for her previous question. Anna sighted and said

\- I didn't want my friends to hear you I'll rather keep them out of whatever this is besides the beach is crowdier but this place is more secure … now! Mind explaining _this_ is?

\- Hydra is after you. Told her Natasha bluntly while Steve rubbed the back of his neck and sighted

Anna kept her expression as it is but Romanoff saw a flash of anger going through her eyes that confused her since she was expecting to see fear.

\- I'm not sure where you got your Intel but I can assure you that they most certainly are not… not at the moment anyway.

\- Our Intel is from homeland's director

Anna titled her head and seemed in deep thought

\- Is he sure that it's Hydra? Or does he just think that someone is after me? Those are different things.

\- We're not… exactly sure, answered her Steve, we were simply told that Hydra might be a threat.

Black gave him a little sad smile

\- It's Hydra captain, they're always a threat … but not to me.

\- what do you mean?

\- Because those bastards are many things but they are not stupid, they know a lost cause when they see one…,she titled her head and twisted her lips, well… they know _now_ , just needed a bit of persuasion.

they were both confused at this but didn't comment while Anna looked lost in thought for a second then shook her head and was interrupted by the waiter who arrived with their order.

Steve was quite enjoying his ice-cream and hummed in appreciation

\- These are really good.

Anna suddenly looked exited, her eyes were sparkling with mirth and she clasped her hands together

\- I know right! I've only been here two days and I'm already addicted. You should try it with coffee liquor it's heavenly!

Natasha was a little amused at the fast change of emotion the young woman was displaying, but she had to admit the ice-cream was pretty good.

Anna ate a spoonful then looked at the cap

\- Well, look since you're following orders here, there's nothing I can do to persuade you to terminate you mission… so if it's alright with you, you can just drop the secrecy and the watching from afar.

\- That was actually the plan when we discovered our cover was blown, Responded Natasha, we stick by your side. Easier to watch over you that way.

\- Easier for you, less creepy for me. Everybody wins! And Anna send her a wink. I would be grateful however if you never mention Hydra to my colleagues. That'll create different kind of outbursts I do not want to deal with, just say you suspect me to be the target to some unknown party. That's regular Tuesday to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I've a few hits , one kudos (looking forwards to more) but no comments hoping that'll change :)


	7. notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter  
> This is AnaisBlack's sister ,i'm afraid my baby sis is in the hospital right now. She had a car accident and though the doctors say that she's out of danger we don't know when she'll wake up. I though i'll warn you that her work is gonna be on haitus until further notice, hopefully not for long. Either she or i will put up a notice when she wakes up

Sorry not a chapter only a notice


	8. notice 2

hi everyone so i'm better after my accident :) i woke up a few weeks ago and i'm quite busy with physical therapy right now :( and i've got a lot of catching up to do at college since i've missed the first semestre so unfortunately i'm gonna have to put this story on HIATUS. i'll get back to it as soon as i am able.

**Author's Note:**

> so tell me what you think, and if you have a critic , remark ... i'll take it into consideration! this is my first time writing a story so I could use the advice and constructive criticism!  
> if you don't like don't read


End file.
